ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Gold is not enough
Somewhere in U.S Outside a magnificent mansion full of glory and shine, a convoy of mafia and police vehicles arrived. The jewel which was worth a thousand souls was to be delivered safely, the orders were clear "Get it to the mansion, fast and smooth". The jewel was extremely rare, the first on its kind, no mortal could afford to create such a beautiful piece. It was sold for more than a billion dollars, an amount that just three persons could afford, God, the Devil, and Charles Ross. Charles Ross was the richest man in the world, sadly his position as Mafia boss didn't allowed him to be a public figure. Less than a handful would say he was alive. Gold was nothing for him, but this new mineral was, he would give his soul for it. "Sir! The convoy is near" a grunt told to Charles "Great! turn on the house's security system" he answered as his eyes filled with a glow Meanwhile Koko had already infiltrated the mansion and had altered the security cameras so that they replayed the same image over and over, but smoothly enough so it would seem like a continuous live feed. Koko got out a black strip of silk and tied her hair back, donning her black ballerina slippers that would ensure Koko's footsteps to be deathly silent. Koko checked a monitor on her mini-computer, waiting for the jewel to arrive in the only small cramped storage closet that didn't contain some sort of constant security monitoring, and thus Koko waited... The convoy got nearer and nearer. The security in the mansion was worhty of a president from the wealthiest nation of the world, and even more. hundred of elite guards with state-of-the-arts equipment made sure everything was in order, security cameras covered every inch, except the closet which Koko was in. "Is the Merch here?" Charles asked to his major sideman as he walked towards the entrance of the house. "Soon, he is a professional. Pretty cheap, but for his age is impressive" the sideman said. "How old? 30? I heard of him from other mafia bosses, but I never met him. I know he calls himself "Nightmare" or Knightmare." Charles said. "He's no older than 17 I think sir. A cheap, young thug, in my opinion" The sideman replied. "He is just a teenager!? But he worked for the CIA, ICE, and all southern mafia bosses" Charles asked confused as they arrive to his door which was elegantly carved in ivory and gold. Meanwhile a small car driven by a female employee of Ross drived to the back entrance of the mansion. "So...anything to do after the job?" The girl asked on a seductive voice, she was no older than 19, an interim from some college surely. "Maybe... Maybe not" Knightmare smiled from the backseat. Impatiently, Koko tapped her foot silently against the smooth marble floor. The anxiety was getting to her, she took several calming breaths. The reason for her nervousness was due to what she'd heard from an informative...after she'd beaten the crap out of him. Apparently there was going to be a renowned agent guarding the jewel, one that had worked for several government agencies and the mafia, and from the way the man had spoken of this guy...he was definately something to be feared. The anxiety shooting through her veins at least gifted her with an icy clarity, then after one more look at her mini-computer, she deleted the memory, pulling the computer apart piece by piece so that if they found it, they wouldn't be able to get any information from it whatsoever. Slowly, Koko slid out of the closet, moving painstakingly at a crawling pace, making sure not to upset the floor sensors. She glanced at the camera, it was still hacked, no one would see her coming down the hall. Finally she entered the room that would hold the precious jewel. Carefully she hopped up onto a table, then using a cable she crawled up to the only corner of the ceiling that the camera didn't reach.The corner was shrouded in darkness, and with her all black getup she wouldn't be spotted. Koko, actually very quite comfortably suspended there in the top corner of the room, yet again waited for the precious moment the jewel would be carried in. "Okay here it is" A security guard said to newly arrived guards, as he entered the room "You guys protect this with your life! or... Mr. Ross will make sure you can't get another job" The same security guard told to the others The guards left. The convoy was in the front door now, Knightmare was making his way to it "Well, I don't hope for nothing fun" Knightmare told for himself as he arrived toward Ross and his Sideman Koko heard male voices and steadied herself, she hoped there weren't too many guards here, otherwise this mission would become very troublesome... She saw two men enter the room, and without thinking flung a shuriken at one of the men's thoat. Her aim was true and the man dropped to the ground. Koko threw several more at his throat, then moved on to the other man. She managed to sink several of them in his face, head and throat. Now she waited...hopefully they would die soon. Knightmare walked to Ross, and offered a hand shake "A Merc and only 17, Really impressive. Hopefully you will make sure the jewel is safe until the new security system comes in. Even the Bat would need a lot of work to get thru." Ross said as he shakes Knightmare's hand "I am not 17...I am less than 16... Sorry, I lost my Birth certificate, so I am not sure" Knightmare said "Well, as long as the job is done..." The sideman muttered Meanwhile a group of men began to look for their lost partners. They carried assault rifles now As she listened for more men, she also heard the small noise of metal...they were carrying guns. This was bad, she hadn't brought anything to shield herself with, Koko hesitated when she saw three other men walk into the room but she threw a shuriken at each of they're necks. Koko decided it was a good hiding space, those men hadn't even suspected or looked at her corner. She sighed with relief that she'd tipped the shuriken with deadly poison, now she wouldn't have to waste her shuriken. Category:Role Play Category:Episodes